Tuk Jadi Kenangan
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Sebuah surat yang dikirimkan Sakura. Hanya selembar surat yang berisi curahan hatinya selama ini. Saat setiap langkah yang diambil Sasuke, membuat segores luka tambahan di hati kecilya yang rapuh./AU
1. My Last Letter

**Chapter 1: My Last Letter**

 **Tuk Jadi Kenangan**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sebuah surat yang dikirimkan Sakura. Hanya selembar surat yang berisi curahan hatinya selama ini. Saat setiap langkah yang diambil Sasuke, membuat segores luka tambahan di hati kecilya yang rapuh./AU**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh, etc.**

 **Words: 1.043**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah saat langit semakin mendung. Sengaja sekali memaksaku menghabiskan waktuku di dalam rumah. Saat sedang mengenang kenanganku dengan Sasuke, yang paling membuatku nyaman adalah bersantai di halaman depan sembari membaca beberapa novel untuk menghibur diri.

Ah, Sasuke, ya?

Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?

 **Dear** _ **Uchiha Sasuke,**_

 _ **Lama tak jumpa, ya, Sasuke-**_ **kun** _ **. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Rasanya baru saja kemarin kita manikmati waktu bersama. Bagaimana kabar anakmu? Hahaha… dia pasti sudah besar, ya.**_

 _ **Maaf aku mungkin menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan selama ini. Kau tahu? Rasanya aku mau mati saja saat mendengarmu menikah. Maaf juga untuk tidak datang ke pernikahanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku pernah berpikir untuk menjadi lajang seumur hidupku hanya karena aku tidak bisa mendekatimu.**_

Aku baru saja merasa lapar. Entah kenapa terkadang membaca novel membuatku melupakan segala hal termasuk urusan perut.

Rinai hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi kini membuatku memilih memasak ramen instan karena tidak bisa keluar rumah untuk sekedar membeli lauk. Untung saja aku selalu punya stok sejak aku mengenal Naruto. Dulu Sasuke yang mengenalkanku dengan Naruto. Pria baik itu dulu bilang ia menyukaiku. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah bisa membuka hatiku lagi pada siapa pun.

" _Untuk kepentingan darurat, kau harus selalu siap ramen instan, Sakura-_ chan _."_

Dia sahabat yang baik. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya rival abadi. Aku tahu itu. Nyaris setiap detik rasanya mereka selalu saling melempar sindiran yang justru membuat mereka terlihat akrab.

 _ **Banyak hal yang terjadi pada diriku setelah kita memilih untuk berhenti berhubungan. Bukan hal buruk, kuharap. Tapi tidak semua yang terjadi itu sesuai harapan, kan?**_

 _ **Salah satu dari semua kabar buruk yang kualami adalah aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.**_ **Kaa-san** _ **bahkan membawa sepuluh lelaki ke rumah demi membuatku terlupa akan kamu. Sungguh bukan laki-laki buruk rupa dengan kemiskinan yang merajalela. Bukan.**_

 _ **Akasuna, Sabaku, Nara, Hyuuga, Uzumaki (dia sepupu Naruto, wajahnya mirip sekali, tapi aku lupa namanya), bahkan ada Hatake (meskipun usianya terpaut 10 tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi dia memang menawan, walau aku tidak tertarik), semuanya sungguh bukan nama keluarga yang bisa diremehkan.**_

Air yang kumasak mendidih. Gelembung-gelembung gas naik ke permukaan karena suhu yang terus naik.

Udara semakin dingin walau aku tidak bisa merasakannya.

" _Kau tidak bisa memasak, Sakura-_ chan _? Astaga._ Teme _harus mendapat calon istri yang jago masak."_ ejek Naruto sambil memukul bahuku bercanda dulu.

Itu sudah dulu sekali.

Hanya karena ucapan itu, aku akhirnya gigih belajar memasak dan mengambil kursus memasak. Hanya gara-gara candaan Naruto. Kuharap si bodoh itu tidak akan berulah lagi kalau kita bertemu.

Aku memasukan mie ke dalam air dan menyiapkan bumbunya di dalam mangkuk.

 _ **Sayangnya bahkan sepuluh pria itu tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan satu saja Uchiha. Beliau memintaku mengencani masing-masing dari mereka berurutan selama satu bulan untuk setap orangnya. Semuanya gagal. Hanya karena kamu.**_

 _ **Mungkin kau justru berpikir ini bukan hal penting, ya?**_

 _ **Maafkan aku… untuk segalanya.**_

Entah kenapa, mengenang semuanya membuatku kalap. Semua kenanganku dengan Sasuke bangkit. Betapa dulu kami sering pulang sekolah bersama. Jalan-jalan bersama. Bahkan saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing. Kedua orang tua kami pun saling mengenal dekat.

Mungkin ini yang dikatakan cinta tak harus memiliki. Mungkin juga ini karma karena aku menyakiti hati pria kuning itu dulu.

Apa aku harus berusaha menerima Naruto hingga akhirnya ia akan kembali padaku?

Mie yang semakin mengembang menunda jatuhnya air mataku dari pelupuknya. Tanganku yang hendak menuangkan ramen ke mangkuk bergetar pelan.

 _ **Dulu aku memiliki rasa yang begitu besar padamu. Sekarang pun masih. Hanya saja, aku tahu aku tidak pantas. Gadis itu manis, kuakui. Jauh lebih cantik dariku. Wajar saja kan kalau kau lebih memilihnya? Haha.**_

 _ **Gadis yang lembut, manis, penyayang, dan baik hati itu sangat cocok untukmu. Kau pasti selalu kesal padaku yang cerewet,**_ **tomboy** _ **, atau mungkin kasar. Kau sangat tahu bagaimana sikapku pada Naruto. Aku bukan tipe gadis feminim yang lemah lembut.**_

 _ **Sasuke-**_ **kun** _ **…**_

 _ **Ada satu hal yang ingin kuketahui darimu.**_

Dadaku sesak. Hatiku meringis.

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku menangisinya lagi. Kenapa aku menangisinya? Ia bahkan sudah bahagia bersama gadis Hyuuga itu. Aku tahu sekali. Pasti sebuah keluarga harmonis yang diidam-idamkan banyak orang.

Termasuk kamu. Aku ingin sekali kita akan bersatu kelak.

 _ **Apa… kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyukaiku walaupun hanya sedikit? Tidak butuh waktu panjang. Bahkan jika kau pernah, sekali saja, memikirkanku dalam waktu 5 menit. Sungguh, aku akan sangat tersanjung kalau kau menjawab 'iya'.**_

 _ **Ah, aku bodoh. Aku bertanya padamu, padahal aku tahu sediri pasti apa jawabannya. Hanya saja… aku ingin sekali kau menjawab langsung kepadaku. Meskipun sudah tahu jawabannya, aku ingin memantapkan hatiku. Apa benar kau sebenci itu padaku? Kalau iya, sungguh bukan masalah besar mengetahuinya.**_

Hujan turun semakin deras.

Entah kenapa, aku membawa mangkuk ramen ke kamarku dan meletakkannya di atas nakas sementara aku naik ke atas kasur dan meringkuk.

Ingatan yang datang menyapa membuat nafsu makanku menurun drastis. Entahlah… aku bingung sekali. Semua perasaan yang menguar di atmosfer semakin membuatku sesak. Untaian memori indah datang seiring dengan setiap tetes air hujan menyentuh permukaan bumi.

Sepertinya berat badanku akan semakin turun. Akhir-akhir ini pikiranku semakin kacau.

 _ **Di Konoha hujan sekarang. Langit sedang mengejekku. Apa di sana cerah? Karena aku tahu kau pasti bahagia bersama gadis pilihanmu.**_

 _ **Jika kau mau menghubungiku, nomorku masih yang dulu. Aku takkan membicarakan ini lagi jika kau mau. Aku akan pergi jauh darimu. Kuharap surat ini tidak terlalu panjang. Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke**_ **-kun** _ **.**_

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_

 _Handphone_ putihku bergetar panjang menandakan seseorang sedang berusaha menghubungiku.

Naruto _is calling_ …

" _Moshi, moshi,_ ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku pelan. Tak bersemangat.

Yang di seberang telepon justru membalas sapaanku dengan enerjik.

" _Sakura-_ chan _, apa kabar? Aku baru saja menanyakan pada kedua orang tuaku, akhirnya mereka setuju dengan pilihanku."_

Aku berusaha menyimak ucapannya sekali pun pikiranku kali ini sedang sama sekali tidak bisa fokus.

" _Ayo menikah, Sakura-_ chan _."_

Ucapan Naruto terakhir membuat seluruh fokusku tercurah pada pria yang sedang melamarku di seberang telepon.

Aku mendengus. "Bodoh."

Sebelum sempat membiarkan Naruto berkomentar atas ucapan kasarku, aku menyela. "Kau pikir aku ini masih waras?" tanyaku lirih. "Aku tak akan menikah dengan siapa-siapa hingga kapan pun. Jangan berharap pada gadis ini. Ia sekarat. Hatinya sudah mati sejak lama. Luka yang ia dapatkan sama sekali tidak bisa disembuhkan."

Aku menutup teleponnya sepihak. Aku tahu aku membuatnya patah hati. Pria yang malang. Sayang sekali, ia jatuh cinta pada gadis bodoh sepertiku.

Ini semua pasti akan menyakitinya.

Karma sudah berlaku padaku sejak awal. Untuk apa aku berbaik hati? Karma yang kuterima sama sekali tidak akan berkurang. _Kami_ akan tetap saja membenciku dan mengambil Sasuke dari sisiku.

Tidak akan ada yang berubah.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Haaaiiiii! *lambai tangan*

Kuharap ini bisa selesai dalam _threeshot_. XD

Heum… ini terinspirasi dari temanku. Kita pernah belajar nulis bareng. Tapi dia mainnya di _crime_. Keren banget, semua mengakuinya.

Nah, ini pendek banget, ya?.-.

Oke, langsung saja… _Review?_


	2. Luka Sendu

**Chapter 2: Luka Sendu**

 **Tuk Jadi Kenangan**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sebuah surat yang dikirimkan Sakura. Hanya selembar surat yang berisi curahan hatinya selama ini. Saat setiap langkah yang diambil Sasuke, membuat segores luka tambahan di hati kecilya yang rapuh./AU**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh, etc.**

 **Words: 1.121**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku meremas sebuah surat di tanganku dengan setengah menggeram. Sial.

Jantungku bergemuruh hebat merasakan untuk kesekian kalinya _amygdala_ -ku mengambil alih. Menguasai tubuhku. Menekan habis pasokan dopamin dari tubuhku.

Hinata sedang ada urusan bisnis ke luar kota membantu Neji- _nii_. Ia sedang tidak di rumah sedangkan ini hari minggu. Sepasang suami istri yang sama-sama sibuk mengurusi bisnis. Aku menghela napas panjang.

" _Otou-san_ , kapan _kaa-san_ pulang?" tanya Uchiha Aki, anak kami.

"Entahlah." jawabku sekenanya.

Aki mendesah kecewa.

"Aki, sudah kerjakan tugas rumahmu?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyembunyikan remasan kertas di tanganku.

"Oh ya, aku ada tugas untuk mencari artikel tentang kebun binatang di koran. _Tou-san_ punya koran sisa?" tanya pria manis itu menggemaskan.

"Nanti _Tou-san_ bantu cari, ya. Sekarang kerjakanlah tugas yang lain." ucapku berusaha membuatnya pergi.

"Terima kasih, _Tou-san_."Aki menganguk bersamangat dan berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Anak penurut itu entahlah menurun dari siapa, tak ada satu pun diantara aku dan Hinata yang memiliki watak lembut. Kami sama-sama keras kepala. Mungkin karena ia masih kecil dan terlalu polos untuk mengerti kondisi keluarganya? Hah…

Haruno Sakura.

Sudah lama sekali sejak kami berdua terakhir bertemu.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Malam sudah menjelang, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan pulang malam ini. Aku memutuskan menyalakan laptop di kamar dan membuka akun salah satu media sosialku.

Dia sedang _online_.

 **UchihaSasuke:** _Konbanwa_.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** _Konbanwa,_ Sasuke- _san_.

Panggilan asingnya membuatku seakan bertemu sosok lain dari gadis itu.

Aku menimbang-nimbang apa yang mungkin sebaiknya aku ucapkan. Atau mungkin seharusnya aku akhiri saja? Sebelum terjadi sesuatu.

Surat darinya membawa sejuta kenangan lalu itu menyeruak. Menyesakkan rongga dada. Aku tidak merasa menyesal, aku hanya teringat. Senyum Hinata yang tidak semanis senyuman Sakura. Ketulusannya yang bahkan tidak kudapat bahkan dari istriku sendiri.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Ada apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke malam-malam mengirimkanku _chatting_ yang hanya berisi sapaan 'selamat malam'?

Aku mendengus.

Rasanya indera penciumanku menghadirkan memori akan aroma _cherry_ yang mungkin akan kurasakan saat kami bertemu. Aroma yang selalu berhasil membuatku tenang.

Kebahagiaan yang kurasakan saat melihat tawa gadis itu tidak sama ketika aku melihat tawa Hinata.

 **UchihaSasuke:** Tidak ada apa-apa.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Baik, kalau tidak ada apa-apa, aku pamit, Uchiha- _san_.

Kini bahkan panggilannya jauh lebih formal lagi. Tanpa kusadari rahangku mengeras membaca panggilannya padaku.

 **UchihaSasuke:** Tunggu.

Entah kenapa aku menuliskan kata itu. Seharusnya aku membiarkannya _log out_. Namun ada sebuah sudut di hatiku yang seakan enggan. Memaksa untuk menolak kelogisan bahwa aku sudah menikah.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Ada apa? Berhentilah bermain-main. Aku memiliki perasaan. Aku bisa saja berpikiran macam-macam dengan perlakuanmu ini.

 **UchihaSasuke:** Aku tidak melarangmu untuk 'tidak berpikiran macam-macam'.

Gemuruh itu seakan semakin menggila. Otakku yang masih bisa berpikiran logis seakan menampar pipiku. Berusaha membuatku menghentikan ini.

Jeda panjang membuat pikiranku melayang-layang dan membalas lagi _chatting_ dengan asal-asalan.

 **UchihaSasuke:** Aku tidak bisa.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang tidak bisa Uchiha-hebat lakukan?

Rasanya kepalaku berputar. Kedua mataku memandang putus asa. Menyakitkan. Bahuku seakan merasakan tekanan yang tinggi. Aku meremas rambutku hingga berantakan. Penat.

Yang tidak bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa mengartikan ribuan emosi yang selalu datang silih berganti. Berlalu-lalang seenaknya. Aku tidak bisa mendefinisikannya. Menganalisa apakah itu masuk ke dalam emosi apa yang diproduksi oleh hormon apa. Aku tidak bisa. Semuanya tidak sesederhana satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. Sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan ilmu pasti.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Kau tidak selemah Haruno menyedihkan ini.

 **UchihaSasuke:** Mungkin aku pernah melakukan kesalahan dulu.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Ya, kau melakukan kesalahan karena sempat berhubungan denganku.

Aku menggeleng kuat. Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku menghela napas berat. Rasanya aku memang sempat melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Aku kembali meremas ravenku. Membuatnya semakin berantakan.

 **UchihaSasuke:** Maafkan aku sempat melukaimu.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Sejak kapan kau peduli?

Aku mendengus kasar. Tentu saja! Sejak kapan aku peduli? Seharusnya aku bisa dengan tenang mematikan laptop dan terbawa tidur lelap dan mimpi indah. Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa? Kenapa aku bahkan sulit sekali menekan tombol _log out_ di pojok kanan atas? Atau setidaknya menutup laptopku dengan kasar dan menaruhnya asal di atas meja.

Kenapa rasanya aku enggan? Hatiku terasa tercubit.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Berhentilah bercanda, Uchiha. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengirimi surat itu. Aku tahu kau sudah bahagia dengan Hinata di sampingmu.

Bahagia? Jika memang yang ia maksud bahagia adalah seperti kehidupanku, mungkin ia keliru. Tidak ada satu pun dari keluargaku yang ia tahu. Kami sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bahagia.

Kami berdua jarang sekali bertemu.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Jadi sekarang berhentilah. Apa yang kau inginkan? Mencari yang lain setelah kau bosan dengan Uchiha Hinata?

Ah, ya… wanita itu menyandang nama keluargaku. Aneh rasanya kenapa Sakura menyebutkan nama lengkap istriku. Membuatku semakin tertohok.

 **UchihaSasuke:** Kesalahanku adalah karena sempat melepasmu.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Berhenti bercanda, Uchiha. Aku sudah bilang aku memiliki perasaan. Aku tidak ingin kau bodohi dengan kata-kata lagi. Kita sudah dewasa dan kau sudah menikah. Semuanya sudah jelas. Sudah sangat jelas siapa yang terlihat menyedihkan di sini.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Apa ini yang dinamakan karma? Apa dulu Sakura merasakan sakit yang sama yang kini aku rasakan? Jantungku berdenyut nyeri di dalam tubuhku. Seolah setiap kali ia bergerak mengembang dan mengempis, ada ribuan jarum beracun yang menusuknya.

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Aku akan melepaskanmu mulai sekarang, jadi sepertinya kita harus mulai bersikap seolah tidak mengenal sama sekali.

Seolah beban di bahuku bertambah, aku berusaha menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kayu di belakangku. Menopang tubuhku.

 **UchihaSasuke:** Aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk peduli. Aku hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui.

 _Dan kini aku mengakuinya—_

 **Pinky_Haruno:** Mengakuinya sekarang justru akan membuatmu terlihat bodoh.

— _meskipun sudah sangat terlambat._

Tanpa salam perpisahan, sebuah kalimat yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah _log out_ muncul. Perkataannya justru semakin membuatku putus asa. Ini semua tidak baik. Ini tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang aku tahu.

Ya. Sakura benar. Aku memang terlihat bodoh dengan mengakuinya sekarang.

Segera kututup laptopku saat layarnya berganti legam. Aku mematikan lampu dan berharap bisa jatuh terlelap secepat yang aku bisa. Mana Uchiha sombong yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan?

Kurasa ia sudah mati.

Rasa sombong itu kini membangun sebuah tembok ego yang terlampau tinggi hanya untuk mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan dulu. Kesalahannya melirik Hinata adalah hal terburuk yang mungkin ia lakukan dulu.

Kini sempurna sudah deritaku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku menatap langit senja. Menghela napas pelan. Sasuke bodoh, ya? Ia seenaknya membolak-balikkan hatiku. Mengacaukan seenaknya.

Ini seharusnya menjadi langkah terbaik. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain. Apalagi jika itu Sasuke. Sosok yang terlalu jauh untuk kugapai. Terlalu sempurna.

Aku akan melepaskannya.

Mungkin sejak awal kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama. Dari balasan _chatting_ -nya, ia terlihat memendam semuanya sepertiku. Mungkin ia memang sulit mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Namun aku tahu ini salah. Semua ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Dan semuanya sudah sangat terlambat.

Jadi sudah keputusan finalku untuk merelakannya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta tak harus memiliki. Pertanyaanku kini, ada berapa macam jenis cinta di dunia ini? Apakah beberapa diantaranya ada cinta yang menyakitkan? Bukannya perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang seharusnya sederhana dan tidak menuntut apa pun?

Jadi apakah yang kurasakan ini adalah cinta atau rasa egois untuk memiliki? Obsesi semata?

Aku mendengus.

Sudah saatnya meninggalkan masa lalu itu di belakang, Sakura. Berlarilah menjauh dan jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang apa pun yang terjadi. Sekali pun Sasuke akhirnya menoleh. Memanggil namamu. Memohon kembali. Tidak lagi ada alasan yang akan menjadi benar kini.

Selamat tinggal masa lalu.

Karena semua itu hanya ada untuk menjadi kenangan kini, Haruno. Berpalinglah. Lihat bunga sakura yang mekar di akhir bulan Maret. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_ , bisik mereka.

Aku tahu.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **The End**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Heum… ok. Ini _chap_ 2\. Apa ada komentar? Jelek, idiot, nyebelin? Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa. XD T.T

Awalnya ini fic mau aku tamatin di chap 3, cuma kupikir makna dari dua chapter itu akan sama. Jadi, kutamatkan saja di sini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Menerima _review_ dalam bentuk apapun ( _flame_ , pujian, kritik, saran, dll) ^^ _Let me see your cruel_ , haha.

 _Review, please_?


End file.
